A new love story
by SlytherinB69
Summary: I know this has been done before but this is my version of the marriage law. Rated M for later chapters. With a calm and boring beginning to a new year, a twist or two have been thrown at Hermione. What will she do? What will her friends do?
1. Chapter 1

**Author** **'s Note: This story will take place in the students 8** **th** **year. It will be my version of the marriage law plot.** **I do not own the Harry Potter characters!**

All I could think about was being able to go back to school. Hoping this year will be an uneventful. With Voldemort gone for good, it looks like it will be. This year will only be about studying and passing all my NEWTs, all with O's.

Harry decided that he didn't want to fight any more. Thought he would be more useful teaching. So he gave up the idea of becoming an Auror and is now coming back to school for his NEWTs and study under the new teacher for Defence Against the Dark Arts, and hopefully end up teaching the course himself. Ron, however, loved the spotlight he got after the war, and decided that he _would_ become an Auror. He wasn't as good as Harry would have been, but him and his partners, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, still did pretty well. All of the 7th year along with Harry, Ron and me were asked if we wanted to come back to redo the 7th year, only half of us did and the rest were offered jobs at the ministry. All of the 6th year students that were either part of the war or Dumbledore's Army or both were allowed to come back and go into the 7th year, the rest were asked to come back and redo the 6th.

Neville is doing the same as Harry, but is hopeing instead for Herbology. Neville and Hanna Abbott are dating, and have been as soon as Harry killed Voldemort, Neville went to Hanna and asked her out right there in the court yard. Harry and Ginny, along with Ron and me, decided that we were best off as friends. We all went through so much over the last 7 years, we just didnt want to take on having to make a relationship work.

There were rumors that only a few of the Slytherin 6th and 7th years were coming back. So far I didn't see any on the platform. Maybe when I need to get up and do my Head Girl rounds I'll run in to them and see who came back. I wasn't told in my letter who was Head Boy, but I was guessing it would be one of the Ravenclaw boys. There was only a couple of boys that did almost as well as I have over the last 7 years. There was Draco Malfoy, but I hear he was going to be taking over the family business, Micheal Corner, he was coming back so maybe it is him.

The ride on the train went by faster then normal. Catching up with friends, going to meet Head Boy, and the Prefects, and learning/doing my Head Girl duties, along with where the Heads will stay this year, and then going back to my friends and catching up some more. The only thing that didnt happen was actually learning who Head Boy was. The Prefects and me waited and waited but he never showed up. When Headmistress McGonagall came to let me know about my duties, I asked her about the Head Boy but she just brushed off the question and turned to the Prefects and talked abit and then left. I figured that I would find out at the feast tonight when McGonagall annouced Head Boy and Girl.

The train got to Hogsmade, and all the students got off and the 1st years went over to the boats while the other students got to the carriages. At the school the 1st years had their sorting and now all the students are waiting for the food to show up. I can just hear Ron in my head complaining about how hungry he would be if he were here. The chatter all over the hall was full of happiness and laughter. Headmistress McGonagall stood up to give her first speech as the new Headmistress.

"To the new students, Welcome. To our old students, Welcome back. We are about to start a year filled with wonder, excitement, and of course magical education. There are a few announcements before we begin the feast. Now Mr. Filch would let me to remind you all that the forbidden forest is just as it's name states forbidden, no student is allowed. There will be no magic anywhere but in the class rooms. All Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products are banned, everything else that is banned are on a list that is posted by Mr. Filch's door. Please remember what they are. Now I would like to announce that Hermione Granger will this year's Head Girl. As for Head Boy I will announce him when he comes, which unfortunately won't be till next week. 1st years after the feast please go to your house Prefects, they will show you where your dorm is. I believe that is all I have left to say. Enjoy the feast!" As she went to sit down the food arrivied. After the plates were all cleared off, I stayed behind while everyone left, and made sure that the Prefects got all the 1st years. Then it was off to the Heads dorm, and bed.

 **Well this was just the first chapter. Please let me know what you thought of it. I know this is short, and I'm hopeing the other chatpers wont be do short. If there are any ideas that you would like to throw at me, throw away. Thanks!**

 **Remember to R &R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for making you wait so long for the next update. I have an idea for how I want this story to go, I** **'** **m just having trouble getting it started. I** **'m still having trouble but I thought I would just start the chapter and see how it flows.**

It's been almost a full week since school started. It's taken longer for this week to go by, but I'm sure it has nothing to do with the Head Boy and the fact that I'm excited to finally find out who he is.

It's Sunday night. Tomorrow morning at breakfast the Head Boy will be annouced. I can not seem to figure out who it could be. All the students that were going to come back are back. Everyone that didnt come back all have jobs by now. It was late in to the night when i finally just gave up on trying to figure this out and thought I'd just have to wait till the morning. I got out of bed to look out the window. My window shows the road that leads up to the castle door. After about half hour of sitting there I see one of the carriages drive up the road and stop at the front doors. I tried really hard to find out who it was that stepped out but they were in all dark clothes and had their hood up. That must be Head Boy. He came inside and the carriage left. I got up and went back to bed. Hopefully sleep would not wait to long to come.

It's morning. I had all my school stuff ready and had my shower. Just wish I wasn't so tired. At the breakfast table the food had not been served yet. I'm guessing the house elves were told to hold off so announcements could be made.

As all the students started to show up, I kept a close eye on them to see if any students came in that was not here last week, but I couldn't see anyone new. After all the students came in, still no one I didn't see last week. Maybe they couldn't figure out who to pick.

McGonagall stood at the podium to address the students. "Well everyone I hope your first week went well. Now as I stated last week I will be announcing who Head Boy is. I would like to welcome back," The doors at the end of the hall opened up as she said this. "Draco Malfoy. He will be our Head Boy this year."

I couldn't believe this. He comes walking in and stands at the end of the tables and looks around with that stupid smirk he always wears. He finds me and then looks over at the Slytherin table and walks over and sits beside his friends Blaise and Pansy.

All I can do is sit there with my mouth hanging open, watching as he walks over to his friends. After a minute or two I feel pain in my ribs. I look over and Ginny just stuck her elbow in to my ribs so I would look away. I thank her and just about put my head down to lay on the table and the food appears. I don't have much want for food so I just pour some juice in my cup and have a few sips. Just before it's time for classes I grab a muffin, don't really care which kind, and my bag and leave the hall to go to my first class.

I'm there sitting and writting my notes for History of Magic when I hear, "Thanks for taking the time from your busy day to join us Mr. Malfoy." My head shot to the door and there he was. Standing inside the door frame. He was looking around trying to see where there was an open seat. Today there was one open in the back row. He took that and sat down.

Through out the whole day Malfoy was in all my classes. I'm happy I sit up front, and also have either Harry or Ginny sit with me. Though there always seems to be one or two empty seats in the back that he would take. Either it's empty or a student see him walk in class and moves seats so Malfoy can sit.

Finally the last class of the day. DADA. I was sitting there, waiting for class to start. I always get there early and Harry went to the washroom. I hear a few students come in and chat. I hear the stool beside me move. I hear all the chatter in the class stop and I turned to look at Harry to ask him what's going on when I stop short, before a word could even leave my mouth.

Right there in front of me stood Malfoy. "Is anyone sitting beside you?" I'm so confused. I can't even think of what to say. He just stands there waiting for me to say something, anything. "Hello? Hermione?"

Him saying my first name shocks me out of my daze. "Um...Harry normally sits with me. He went to the washroom, He will be here shortly."

"I'm sure scar head can last this class with out you." And he puts his bag on the table and sits down.

I sit, turned so my head can see the door to wait for Harry. When he finally shows up, he starts to walk over to our table and stops half way when he see that Malfoy has taken his spot. He gives me a _what the hell_ look. I just shug my shoulders at him, and watch him look around and then go sit besides Ginny. He bends his head and starts talking. I can tell that they are talking about Malfoy sitting here as Ginny looks over at me.

After talking with Harry, Ginny gets up and walks over to my table, and stand right in front of Malfoy. "Malfoy what the hell do you think you are doing?"

"I'm sitting here getting ready for class. Is that a crime now?"

Ginny just rolls her eyes. "I meant what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? This seat, this class, this school, this country? Maybe you should put a little more detail in your questions Weaslette."

"Look Malfoy, I could ask you all these questions because I'm sure everyone in the school is wondering why you came back, but this seat you are in is Harry's and has been all week. You can't just come in here and take someone else's seat."

"Oh so this is about the seat then. Well since his name isn't written on the seat and it's me who is sitting in it and not him. Then I guess it's not his seat, now it is. Now are we done here. I'd like to get back to getting my stuff out and for class to start." Malfoy turns from Ginny and keeps taking out his books and quill and other stuff he will need this class.

Ginny just looks at me and then turns back to Malfoy and opens up her mouth to say something, as they hear the teacher tell Ginny it's time to sit down. Oh my it's going to be a long long year if it keeps up like how today went.


End file.
